Don't Think I'm Stupid
by dantangel
Summary: Demi just starts working on the glee sets ,she's returning to acting ,playing Naya's character Santana, new love interest Dani. she thinks everyone is happy here because that's their reflect on the world but she'll soon find out it's not true and that maybe she can help her closest coworkers. Daya story BigVera at first contains mature content such as violence and raping.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first fic ever english is not my first language please be kind 3 leave reviews any critics is taken :) sorry for any mistake**

« Don't say now that you disagree Sean it's too late. » Naya said taking her car keys and getting out the house « I asked about a month ago if you were okay with it THAT was the moment to disagree. »

"I didn't know back then that you'll have to kiss her!" her boyfriend replied angrily.

"That's what's bothering you? I thought you'd do anything to help my career? It's part of it!" she answered starting to be annoyed "we'll talk about it tonight I have to go now." She hoped into the car slammed the door and left.

This fight was really nonsense when they started dating she had to kiss Heather for the show and back then there was no problem why did he now think differently. She should calm down before she get to the studio today was Demi's first day with the cast and they had to make her feel comfortable mostly her because they played together a lot.

When she arrived everybody was already there welcoming the new cast member.

"Hello Nay it's time you get here! I thought we'd start without you." Lea told her while hugging her.

"I'm sorry Lee some boyfriend problem nothing important. » she answered so only the small girl could here. Lea sent her a questioning look but let it go thinking she'll ask her about it later.

"Hello Demi I'm so glad you're now part of our amazing cast" the Latina said with a bright smile on her face.

"H-hey Naya I'm glad to be here too" Demi answered shyly. She was stunned by the gorgeous woman now standing in front of her she had seen her briefly before but never that close or with a so beautiful smile. When she realize she was starring for at least her gaze dropped to the floor and she started to blush. What she didn't notice was that Naya was staring too mesmerized by the slightly smaller but no less beautiful Latina in front of her.

"Hum I think we should head to the set and start shooting" Lea said breaking the silent that fell on the cast and they all started to walk toward the building. Kevin looped his arm with Naya's.

"You're okay bee?" he asked low while the little star was dragging Demi with the rest of the group.

"U-uh yea bee i-I'm alright."she said clearing her mind "I just kinda dozed off" she added with a fake smile. What was going on her mind she was arguing this morning with her boyfriend because he thought she'll cheat on him with her new co-star she assured him not but now…

"Today's gonna be fun you'll shoot your first scene with Dem" the boy added.

"Yea it's great" she said this time smiling brighter. This girl she couldn't erase her beautiful brown eyes of her mind she'll need to she promised Sean and she wasn't going to ruin her relationship for a girl as gorgeous as she could be.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the cute reviews 5 first chaps are already written but i'll be posting every few days so i'll have time to write the ones after and you won't have to wait too much :) I don't own anything and this is pure fiction! all mistakes are mine and i'm sorry for those **

"Hello everyone I think you've already met our new actress Demi Lovato she'll be starring in some episode this season playing Dani a young New-Yorker struggling with her career so she'll mostly play with Lea Chris and Naya" Ryan said to them after they got installed in the studio.

Demi who was standing next to Ryan went to take the only empty seat next to Naya who seemed colder now than when they meet at the parking lot.

"Demi Naya take your script and start rehearsing you'll be shooting your first scene in an hour" the director told them. They took the papers and headed out.

"Let's get to my trailer" Naya proposed not even taking a look at the young girl. She really needed to make their relation strictly friendly but she couldn't ignore her they'll spend most of their time around the studio together. The blonde followed nodding her agreement she was now wondering what she could have done wrong to make her coworker so cold towards her.

"Is something wrong Naya?" she finally ask the older woman.

"Wh-what?" Naya said getting back to hearth "Yea everything fine I was just thinking about my fight with Sean this morning" it wasn't really a lie and surely the best answer she could give.

"Ow nothing too bad I hope?" Demi asked concerned.

"No nothing bad don't worry." The other Latina told opening her trailer's door "you're ready to start rehearsing? Cause we have a lot to train on before we start shooting" she added holding the door for the girl. She couldn't help herself but get a brief look at her ass and god it looked amazing in this jeans.

"yes I 'm so excited that I'm gonna be a part of the amazing group you all are!" the young Latina answered getting excited "Lea always talk a lot about everyone and I'm really happy I finally got to meet you all" she continued and they started talking getting to each other.

Naya told herself that it was only professional she needed to get friend with Demi if she wanted their characters relation on screen to feel real. They were having a lot of fun but they needed to practice so they put on their outfit.

"Can you help me I can't reach the zipper?" The smaller one asked.

"Of course Dems" Naya said doing what her new friend asked "Done" she added smiling to the other Latina who smiled back. They were staring at each other for at least a minute when Naya realized what was going on "We should take a pic" she declared to break the tension which had started to grow.

"Yea sure" Demi answered blushing while the other was reaching her phone on the table to take the picture. She took it and posted immediately on instagram (making all the fans so excited).

They were about to start really rehearsing when a knock on the door stopped them.

"Yes come in!" The older Latina shouted.

"Hey Naya I was just coming by to ask you about what happened with your boyfriend." Lea started to say not seeing the blonde "I hope it's not too bad and won't be a problem-"

"Can we talk about it later Lea please?" Naya asked not wanting her younger friend to feel guilty about her relationship problems. More she didn't want it to make things cold between them she was really growing found of the little Latina beside her.

"why-?" Lea started to ask finally looking up and seeing Demi next to her friend. "oh yea of course I didn't see you had company just come see me when you have time ok. See you later Dems" she added walking out and closing the door.

"That was… weird" Demi said. She was wondering why her best friend walked out so suddenly when she saw the Latina wasn't alone. But more she was now worried about Naya who's faced had got paler when Lea asked her about her about big Sean.

**A/N: soon's coming angst be prepared**


	3. Chapter 3

"Naya? It's you?"

"Yea it's me babe."

"listen I'm really sorry about this morning I shouldn't have reacted like that… I guess I just got a little jealous to learn you'll be kissing her cause surely you'll spend a lot of time with her cause she's working with you an-"

"It's ok" she answered kissing him "can we just no talk about work right now this day was exhausting"

"of course baby" he said smiling and going back to watching tv.

Yea the day had been really long after Lea came in her trailer 5 minutes later they were called to shoot the scene they barely had time to rehearse but apparently it went all well. Ryan even said it was really good which mean it was amazing coming from him. They just really got into characters and everything went well. But right when she was about to live the studio the tiny brunette found her and they had to talk.

"So Nay what's going on again with Sean?" her friend had asked her.

"Nothing really Lee he just got jealous learning I'll have to kiss Demi and he started yelling and all" she answered not looking the small girl in the eye.

"That's all you're sure?" replied the other really not convinced about this.

"Yea it's all can I go now I'm exhausted" she had said already turning heels and heading for her car.

"No I'm not done here Naya! There's something else please tell me. I'm your friend" she asked concerned that her friend was hiding the truth.

"H-he did it again" the Latina whispered barely audible with tears feeling her eyes

"What?!" the other shouted

"You heard me Lee he did it again" she said louder this time looking at her friends with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Naya you have to-"

"I really don't need that right now" the taller girl said turning heels and running to her car.

Lea was shocked Naya ran away from her just after telling that! This guy was really going too far she couldn't understand how the Latina could stay with him after the first time but even more now that he'd done it again. She was fumbling at this guy who was really a total asshole. At this moment there was a knock on her trailer's door.

"Yea come in" the brunette said sharply.

"Hey Lee" Demi said with a big smile until she saw her friend's face "what's going on?"

"Hey Dems. Nothing really just thinking about...Someone" Lea answered softening.

"Wow you don't seem to really like him or her" the blonde replied.

"Yea not really even less since the last 5 minutes" the little star said angrily "Anyway honey how was your first day on set? Did everything go well? You seemed to have a lot of fun with Naya earlier" she shortly added getting a smile on her face.

"Yea everyone is so awesome especially Nay she's so cute and funny! But I'm a little concerned she didn't seem well all day and she became really pale when you came in to ask about her fight. I hope she'll get better soon..." And she kept on rambling about the older Latina while Lea was again thinking about Big Sean.

"Yea I hope she get better soon too" the brunette said not really listening.

"Have you even listened what I said after that? You're weird Lee."

"uh yea sorry Dems still thinking about that stupid guy anyway we'd better get going or YOUR boyfriend will be worrying" Lea added pushing her friend out her trailer and taking her to her car.

This had been a really good first day at work Demi was exhausted but also really happy about the new friend she made. "Thanks for driving me Lee see you tomorrow"

"Bye Dems" the brunette answered hugging her friend before she got out of the car and up the stairs to the hotel.

While in the elevator she thought again about this wonderful day Naya was really an amazing actress and she was really nice. Plus she was so gorgeous she remembers staring at her a lot throughout the day and blushing anytime the older girl caught her. But she remembered also the face she did talking are thinking about her fight of the morning she didn't seem sad or upset she looked more scared this got the blonde really concerned.

"Hello babe" she said entering the hotel room "babe?" she repeated getting no straight answer. She went in the bathroom and no one was here going back in the room she noticed a piece of paper on her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: here's chapter 4 :) a little longer and some violence... hope you enjoy it :) keep reviewing and thanks for reading**

"Lee, can you come over please?" She asked over the phone, shaking with tears.

"Honey, what's going on? I'm on my way!" the girl on the other line replied immediately.

'Oh god, Naya was already having troubles and now Demi? What was wrong with this day.' Lea thought, going back in her car and straight back to the blonde's hotel. When she arrived, she parked her car and got out of it. Then Lea ran up the stairs to Demi's room, knocking softly on the door.

"C-come in?" She heard her friend say in between sobs.

She entered the room and saw her friend sitting on the floor next to her bed. "Honey, what's going on?" She asked kneeling next to her.

The girl just sobbed even more, before holding a piece of paper out for her to take. Lea took the paper and read it.

"Demi,  
I'm sorry, but I couldn't do this anymore... So I packed my things this morning and took a plane back home. You didn't even tell me you had to kiss that girl. I know that you had all these stories and pasts with girls which I don't like. So I think it's just better, that I leave before you hurt me.  
Love you bye."

Lea sighed softly as she finished reading it. "Oh honey. I'm so sorry." She said, hugging the younger girl tight. "It's all gonna be okay don't worry. It's gonna be okay."

-  
"Yes? What happened Lee?" Naya asked Lea over the phone "She ok? Do you want me to come?... No ok well take care of her. Yea see you tomorrow. Yea bye Lee." Why did that sweet girl, who was just cute and nice have to suffer this? If only she could find this bastard! Anyway she couldn't do anything for now and Lea was with her so she was surely alright.

"What was it babe?"

Naya turned to look at her boyfriend. "Demi just got dumped by her boyfriend. Lea was just calling me so I didn't worry" The Latina answered.

"Why would you have worry? You wouldn't know until she told you anyways. So now you're gonna be worried about Demi." He questioned angrily.

"I was already worried that she didn't answer my texts –" Naya started to answer her boyfriend.

"Wait?! What? You were talking with her during our movie time?" Sean asked in disbelief, as he stood up and stepped closer to her.

"Well... she's my friend" She whispered, looking at the floor.

"Didn't you understand this morning? Or do I need to remind you, what we said before you left and played the rebel for the paparazzi?" He said cornering the now scared girl in the kitchen.

"N-no I remember."

"Great I want you upstairs ready in 5 minutes." He added with a smirk "okay babe?" He lifted her chin to look into her scared eyes

"Y-yes baby." She managed to stutter with a fake smile.

"Good." He said sharply, leaving to the bedroom upstairs.

Just when he turned his back, the tears started running down Naya's cheek. She felt so weak! She couldn't tell anybody about this expect for Lea , who already knew. However if she told, he'd release the pics and vids on the net, that's what he told her last time. She took her phone, her fingers shaking and sent a text to her friend. That was the only thing she could do, seeing as she was terrified.

'Lee I'm so scared, he really started again it's gonna last more than last time help me please.'

Demi had calmed down a lot since Lea arrived, they were actually settled on the couch watching a movie. Tomorrow she would be moving to her friend's for a while. She just couldn't believe he didn't even tell her face to face; he was such an **. He cheated on her and was now scared to be hurt, it was a lame excuse to go with one of those **! At least Naya sent her lots of cute texts, well that was before Lea called her and just one right after. Now nothing, it had her a bit worried..

"Hey Dems, how are you now?" The brunette asked.

"Better! Thank you Lee." She answered actually smiling.

"I'm gonna go down and tell them you're leaving the hotel tomorrow okay? I'll be back in 10 minutes." her older friend said putting her shoes on.

"I could do it." Demi said getting off the couch.

"No it's okay. I can go sweetie" Lea insisted.

"Thanks again Lee." She said, her friend just smiled before opening the door and going out.

They were having a movie night watching Mamma Mia, cause Lea said it was always a good one to cheer you up. So far it worked .Well. mainly because she already knew her boyfriend was an idiot and she just needed their relationship to be over. She just hadn't be able to do it herself. Now she felt more released than sad. She heard a beep, that hadn't come from the movie. So she looked around to see where it was coming from and saw Lea's phone lit up. She shouldn't have read it, but she saw Naya's name and she was starting to worry that she stopped texting without telling so she reached the phone on the other side of the couch. She slid her finger on the screen to read the text:

'Lee I'm so scared he really started again it's gonna last more than last time help me please.'

So she was right Naya was scared. But she thought it was because she didn't want to fight and be single, not that she was scared of her boyfriend! Apparently she needed help so Demi got up and get dressed took Lea car keys and left. What she did forget about was that Lea was here and going out the door she bumped into her.

"Where are you going?" The girl asked suspiciously eyeing her. "I hope he didn't send you a test saying he's sorry and you decided to go back to him!"

"What? No Lee! I told you I'm over him. Can't you forget about it right now? It's not about me!" the blonde answered really concerned for Naya above herself.

"What is it?" the small girl asked.

"I- uh well you got a text. I didn't wanna look but I saw it was Naya and since she wasn't answering me for a while I just checked and here" She said holding Lea's phone to her face. The brunette read the text her eyes growing wide.

"Let's go and get her out of her house! I knew something was wrong but it seem worse than what I thought!" Demi said agitated starting for the elevator when Lea grabbed her by the arm.

"W-we can't"

"What?"

"We can't go there and pick her up like that it would only make things worse" Lea said now scared too "We – I'll invite her up at my house for like a week and we'll figure something out then it's the best."

"But Lee... Nay may be in danger or whatever she needs us no-"

"I know that!" The older woman started to shout "I know even more than you, but that's why I tell you we can't do anything for now. It would only be worse, trust me!" Leah protested, before she started crying there and then. But she had to stay strong so she took Demi's hand and dragged her back in the hotel room. They got dressed to sleep and before she closed her eyes the brunette answered Naya's text :

'It's gonna be okay sweetheart, we'll spend a girls week at my place and talk about it. Stay strong'

**A/N: in chapter 6 we'll have special guest who it is? you'll know in chap 5 ;) but tell me who you think it is :)**

**I'm so sorry guys my exams are next week so i can't write these days but chap 6 is almost done which means chap 5 will be out soon i'm sorry i'm making you wait 3 and for those guest i don't think it's necessar to send 3 times to update i've seen it first time i'd prefer you to say what you think of it it'll probably gave me more will to write but i'll post asap love you all 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ok i couldn't make you guys wait any longer so here it is i didn't reread or betad it so sorry for the mistakes just i wanted to give this to you**

"Hello honey" Lea said to a not so awaken Demi.

"Mh morning what you cooking" The blonde muffled in response.

"Pancakes"

"Nice" The Latina said smelling the food.

"Ready to go to work? Today's gonna be short but then we need to get your stuffs at my place" The small woman added "hopefully Nay will already have her bags in her car…"

Thinking about her other Latina friends made her worry she hoped everything was alright for her.

* * *

"Hey hum babe"

"Yes baby" he said on a too sweet tone

"I go for a week at Lea's you know like we do every year"

"I did not say yes"

"If I don't go she'll ask questions…" the Latina said hoping it will work

"Then ok but come here first" he said getting up.

The woman got closer walking slowly toward her boyfriend with fear in eyes

"You won't talk about this right?" he told on a low tone looking dangerous

"No" she barely whispered looking at the floor

He grabbed her chin to force their gaze to meet "What did you say I didn't get that sweetie" he growled

"N-no I won't say b-bab-by I won't" she answered her eyes tearing up she moved on her left to go pack her clothes but he grabbed her forcefully by the arm

"Wait" he said with an evil smirk plastered on his face "I'm not done here"

She turned looking back in his eyes and trying to swallow the lump that started to form in her throat

"You know a week is long and after this week I'll need you to give me a little something right girl? You wouldn't do anything to make me angry you remember last night" he said sliding his other hand from her waist to her thigh making the girl shiver and let escape a scared and painful whimper

"Yes I'll give you anything you want" she said trying to resist him pressing his body into hers

"Right you're a good girl" he added so she started turning away to take her bag and leave the house "wait where is my goodbye kiss baby?"

She turned back slowly closing her eyes and pecking him fast starting to turn back but he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled harshly on it kissing her roughly while she tried to move out "bye sweetie" he said with a smirk and added on a low tone "remember everything I disapprove I correct"

With that she finally let her go and she left nearly running to the door grabbing her car keys fast on her way out and the last thing she heard was his evil laugh.

* * *

It was now thirty minutes that her and Lee at arrived at the studio and the Latina was still not in sight she was starting to get really worried. She barely slept because of all the awful images of what Big Sean could have done to their friends. She also had nightmares about it waking every time covered in cold sweat with Lea trying to comfort her. And she was now standing on the parking lot for a good 10 minutes chewing on her nails and jumping anytime she heard a car sound.

"Hey you have to calm down Dems sh-"

"How could I!? We have no idea what might have happened last night and why she's still not there! Maybe he kept her in maybe he's raping her or I don't know how could you be so calm!" she answered shouting at the tiny brunette in front of her

"I know sweetie but we can't do anything ab-" at this moment they heard a door slam and turned around to see Naya getting out of her car "oh my god sweetie you're there" Lea said now relieved hugging her friend gently knowing she might hurt.

"uh yea lee but why you talk about that with demi around" she whispered in her ear

"uhm well-"

"I'm the one who read the text last night" the young girl interjected not looking at Naya "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have it was on Lee's phone, surely private but uhm… I was worried you weren't answering me, and I saw it was you so I checked and well you know…" and she kept rambling until Naya hugged her."uhm yea uh you're ok Nay?" she asked just before the other girl burst into tears in her arms

* * *

It was now fifteen minutes and they still couldn't find a way to calm the Latina. She went out to calm down and try to think of some way to help her best friend out. She was with Demi in her trailer curled in her arms on the couch and her sobbing hadn't calmed down a little.

"Are you okay Lea?" Chris asked passing by

"Oh uh yes I'm alright just having troubles with the script"

"Really? You wanna rehearse" he asked

"No no it's ok not about learning but I don't understand why I would have to sing that song after the dance class it's silly"

"Oh okay well you should talk to Ryan" he added leaving

"Yea" she said absent mindedly still thinking about a way to calm her friend "Wait Chrs what you just said?"

"You should talk to Ryan about it" he said looking at her curiously

"Thank you" she shouted hugging him and turning back nearly running for the trailer.

That was it they should tell Ryan about Naya's problem he wouldn't say anything without her consentient because he loved her so much and couldn't do anything but protect his actors and maybe he knew a way to get past BS threats about releasing the sex tape!

She went back in the trailer seeing that none of the girl was in sight "Demi Naya where are you girls?"

"In the bathroom» Demi shouted on a serious and disapproving tone

"What happened?" the brunette asked entering the small room

"I just noticed this" she said holding Naya's arm out to show the bruise which was now turning a strange shade of yellow

"Oh god Naya he hit you?" Lea asked

She didn't wanna answer those questions in front of their younger co-star but maybe she had to? She should just let Lea know she'll talk about it when they'll be alone together "uh no he just grabbed me a little hard before kissing me this morning" she said giving a look to Lea

"Well… yea ok let's just put something on it and get to the studio we're recording our song in 10 minutes" Lea added getting out Naya followed her shortly and linked their arms leaving a confused and totally shocked Demi. They were now out the trailer heading for the recording studio when she remembered something

"Wait Lee!"

"What?" the brunette said confused

"What about that she asked nearly shoving her phone into her friend's face

'Hey sweetie, how are you? Just texting to let you know I'll be at Lee next week for our usual girls' week .We can talk about everything then don't worry it'll get better xoxo -Lady Di'

"Oh hum I hum I can explain you know-"

"You freaking told her about it! How could you?! I-"

"Omg Naya you told her last time before you told me and she helped you out can you blame me for asking her to come and help about it!? I know you will be so happy when she'll be there so don't get upset at me Rivera!"

"Hum yea ok I'm sorry it's just you know it's hard and this time we can't even talk about it freely Dem will be here at all times…"

* * *

Ok there was no way they just left her like that after totally lying about this bruise and ignoring her like she was some child who should better not know the story "Seriously!?" She yelled in an empty trailer getting up and running out to fin the other girls.

**A/N: you know i really like reviews uh but please constructive not just the "pls update" thank you guys ok i reread it there might still be mistakes but i don't have much time atm...**


End file.
